pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
3.9.4 Changelog
__NOEDITSECTION__ Available on ModDB, Nexus Mods and Steam Workshop! Previous patch || Next patch NOT SAVEGAME COMPATIBLE WITH PREVIOUS VERSIONS! KNOWN ISSUES * 1. The "hold F1 flag" can't be used together with advanced formations (like shieldwall), otherwise selected soldiers MAY start to move backwards to the edge of the map. With "advanced formations", use mini-map, "hold this position" and "advance/fall back ten paces" to move groups around. POP's default (built-in Warband's) formations work fine. * 2. If during a fight, enemies get stuck in an unaccessible area (e.g. inside a building), have cheats enabled and use CTRL+F4 (knocks out a random enemy). Unlike CTRL+ALT+F4 (knocks out every enemy), this is not recognized as a cheat in terms of achievements. * 3. If your game becomes too slow, restart it (Warband.exe). Due to a well-known memory leak of the game, a play session will slow down over time (reloading accelerates this process greatly). * 4. If lords attack you while you try to break them out of prison - restart your game (Warband.exe). It's a known Warband bug. * 5. "Cow texture on water surfaces" - remove or delete the TexturesHD folder found in the main directory of Warband. * 6. NPC party stuck on a river bank or a bridge - try right mouse click to get it unstuck. * 7. The Advanced Soldiers Management - on very rare occasions, due to improper usage by players (e.g. use "take all prisoners" hotkey on the garrisoned soldiers), the hotkeys MAY produce unexplained errors. This feature is built on the top of an inaccessible part of the engine, so use it according to the provided instructions: ** select a troop stack if needed, hold down one of the key combinations listed below AND press the "give"/"hire"/"take"/"capture" button *** capture all prisoners - LEFT CTRL + A *** take all prisoners from garrison - LEFT CTRL + A *** give all prisoners to garrison - LEFT CTRL + D *** hire all soldiers - LEFT CTRL + S *** give all soldiers to garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW LEFT *** take all soldiers from garrison - RIGHT CTRL + ARROW RIGHT *** move stack one position up inside garrison - ARROW UP - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack one position down inside garrison - ARROW DOWN - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack to the top of garrison - PAGE UP - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) *** move stack to the bottom of garrison - PAGE DOWN - (doesn't work if there's a single soldier in the stack) BUGS/ISSUES * Added missing penalty for siege retreat if player tries to leave through the edge of the scene ("Leave area") * Village elder's quest "rescue daughter": ** added check to make sure that the targeted lord is not imprisoned at the moment when the quest is given (as it may take him longer to escape and respawn than the duration of the quest) ** on rare occasions there was no quest dialog option due to the lack of targeted prisoner lords * Quest "rescue prisoner" - initial +1 relation boost for accepting the quest transferred to the reward as it was exploitable: accept quest -> relations +1 -> "can't do it" -> no relation loss -> immediately accept quest again -> ... * Conversation with companion "I'd like to ask you something." - added "go back" dialogue option * Added missing hairstyles (not new, but already existing ones) for female and custom female skins - no more bald Fierdsvain and Falcon females; player may easily add new hairstyles (no coding required, just replace placeholders with desired meshes) * Added missing lods for native beard_j * Terrain near Almerra Castle is now passable * fixed glitch: ask Arandur/Quigfen for troops -> see their offer -> press on NPC's portrait -> select any lord -> go back -> different offer, thousand soldiers * exploit: player is a king -> ask marshal to take fief -> marshal conquers fief and leaves part of siege army (e.g. KO knights) as garrison -> player has unrestricted access to the garrison of the unassigned fief (and takes mentioned free KO knights) ** player can't take (only give) troops to an unassigned fief ** if player assigns an unassigned fief to him/herself/husband, then all garrisoned units above lvl 31 will be disbanded. * when horse archer AI is enabled: if horse is killed, the rider may get stuck in an attack animation; thanks to Vetrogor * slider on the ally/enemy part of the troop ratio bar should be displayed properly now (reverted changes) GAMEPLAY * rune weapons: ** Large Pouch of Diamonds needed for the location of the mine (instead of Qualis Gem) ** One Qualis Gem and one Gold Bar needed for "strange" rune weapons ** One Qualis Gem and Large Pouch of Diamonds needed for enhanced rune items (instead of 2 Qualis Gems) * Automatic garrison refill after a walled fief gets taken by the AI - added folder _OPTIONAL_LOWER_AI_GARRISONS_REFILL in the mod directory with optional file; after applying this file AI will leave less/lower quality soldiers in the just conquered walled fiefs; NOTE: world balance was NOT tested with this file in place * Eyegrim the Devourer - a special trigger happening every 25 hours: ** if he is not with his army ("dead"), he will be summoned back ** he will convert 100% of alive party members (from rescued prisoners) and 25% of alive prisoners into his undead roster (remaining alive prisoners will be kept for the next conversion); ** based on the level of each alive troop, the conversion will happen as follows: *** lvl 30+ - Fallen Warrior *** lvl 26-30 - Fallen Veteran *** lvl 15-25 - Fallen Footman *** < lvl 15 - Fallen * All bandit lairs - a larger variety of enemy units will spawn (2 -> 5 kind of enemies; i.e. the amount of Snake Cult Armsmen was greatly reduced in Snake Cult lairs): ** Vanskerry Landing: *** Vanskerry Marauder *** Vanskerry Raider *** Vanskerry Warrior *** Vanskerry Jarl *** Vanskerry Battle Leader ** Brigand Camp: *** Brigand *** Heretic Minion *** Heretic Worshiper *** Heretic Magnus *** Heretic High Priest ** Mystmountain Hideout: *** Mystmountain_Raider *** Mystmountain_Warrior *** Mystmountain_Shaman *** Bearclaw_Berserker *** Mystmountain Clan Chief ** Snake Cult Shrine: *** Snake Cult Follower *** Snake Cult Armsman *** Cobra Warrior *** Anaconda Knight *** Snake Cult Leader ** D'Shar Raider Lair: *** D'Shar Bandit *** D'Shar Outlaw Chieftain *** D'Shar Deathwind Savaran *** Omen Seeker *** Singalian Vidona ** Kidnappers' Hideout: *** Robber *** Bandit *** Highwayman *** Rogue Blackheart Knight *** Vanskerry Battle Leader / Heretic High Priest / Mystmountain Clan Chief / Snake Cult Leader / Singalian Vidona ** Treasure Map Location: *** Red Brotherhood Thief *** Red Brotherhood Guildsman *** Outlaw Knight of the Boar *** Rogue Blackheart Knight *** Singalian Vidona * Changed skill "Tracking" to "Tracking and Hunting" - additional bonus: each 3 points reduce food consumption by 15%. * Tournaments in towns originally owned by Empire: removed bows, added javelins for cavalry * Added new quests: ** "The Old Tale (part 1)" - no time limit, no level limit, can be started by talking to Vorador the Scribe ** "The Old Tale (part 2)" - no time limit, no level limit, will yield interesting and useful rewards ** "Barding" - no time limit, no level limit, started by talking to a newly hired blacksmith (you will know) SCENES * Fixed the 'arena -> town' passage (doors) in Laria, Cez and Janos * Added door to the 'arena room' in Senderfall and Valonbray * Adjusted positions of spectators in all training fields * Fixed castle guards' positions: Tuldar Fortress, Oregar Castle, Maras Castle (rebuilt it a bit) * Improved AI pathfinding in the forest bandit lair scene * Order Stronghold - moved NPCs closer to the entrance * Clovindarn village - changed scenery to grassland type (thanks to UndeadDuke) TROOPS * Fallen soldiers received unguaranteed Fallen Horse and their riding skill got set to at least 10 (to be able to ride fast) * Fallen: Sickle -> Black Sword * Fallen Footman: Short Steel Sword -> Black Sword * Fallen Veteran: ** ranged weapons set to unguaranteed ** guaranteed horse ** Vanskerry Sword -> Black Sword * Fallen Warrior: ** ranged weapons set to unguaranteed ** Fierdsvain Leaf Sword -> Black Sword * Fallen Revenant: added Black Sword * Knight of the Radiant Cross: Black Greaves -> Heavy Iron Greaves (to match new armor) * Squire Gorgrim and Headman Orik (D'Shar village elders) received more culture-fitting cloths * The Three Seers: rearranged the order of units appearing on the battlefield (cavalry and medium archers protected by strong infantry, then the rest); buffed overall strength with Bloodsworn Witches and further Doomguides * Anaconda Knight, Devoured and Dread Legion Infantry received unique skin * faces of undead type soldiers are less extreme * Singalian Temptress and D'Shar Raider - Southern Glaive (can't be used by cavalry) -> Long Hafted Blade ITEMS * Runed Silver Axe - reduced the blade's size a bit, cleared mesh, made proper lods * Vanskerry Noble Sword - cleared mesh, new mesh for scabbard, retextured, made proper lods * Singalian Noble Sabre - cleared mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Assassin Throwing Knives - redone mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Warhammer - cleared mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Maul - redone mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Quarter Staff - retextured * Darkwood Bow & Arrows - redone mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Jatu Arrows and quiver - redone mesh, retextured, made proper lods * Imperial Radiant Cross Plate - new model and textures; versions with and without cape * Gold Rounded Bascinet - Open: changed gold to black (to match the new Radiant Cross armor), renamed, and added closed version * Havathang - cleaned mesh and lods, fixed UV texturing, added scabbard * Black Sword - old, rusty looking 1H sword, unique (can't be looted), swing only, 45 cut, 90 speed, 103 reach * Fallen Horse - undead horse, unique (can't be looted), armor 90, charge 40, maneuver 40, size 112, speed 36, HP 500, difficulty 10, value 200 * New Quest Horse - unique OTHER * up to date Chinese translation thanks to: Tiberivs, Mario, S1 and Latis * changed pictures for encounters with lords of the 5 main kingdoms (PoP used the ones of Native so far) * typos HOTFIX (savegame-compatible) * Fixed & up-to-date Chinese translation * Fixed inappropriate upkeep for KO stronghold * Shadow Wolves received additional weapon (Empire Great Sword) - Performance in battle has increased * Fixed an issue with certain horses not getting healed by Derafsh * Some quest dialogue mistakes fixed and redone for consistency * Moved extra animations from walk_forward_left to walk_forward_left_polearm (thanks to Hoboistice for tips) * Eyegrim's army: ** capped at about 5000 (was unlimited) ** Fallen Warrior: removed unguaranteed horse, now converts from units of level >31 (was >=31) * Bernard and Derafsh are more specific about how much time their current task would take * Knighthood Orders: ** the bounty hunt quest won't give any troops as a reward if a renown quest is in progress ** Knights of the Griffon won't be offered by ransom brokers if their chapter doesn't exist * redone model of Empire Inlayed Armor (used by Iron Circle Centurions) * Iron Circle Centurion: Immortal Shield -> Knightly Heater Shield (fits better with the new armor) * adjusted items and banner used by Agathon Legatus to fit into the new color scheme of ICCs * redone model of Scythe; added "is_pike" flag * redone model of Steel Voulge * set unique model to Manopener; added "unique" flag * Demonic Magnus head will be displayed during encounters (itp_covers_head -> itp_fit_to_head; thanks to UndeadDuke) * Arquebus - smoke is emitted more horizontally * Pitch Fork - removed flags "is_pike", "spear", "overswing_spear"; added "carry_spear" * Practice Dagger - added "wooden_parry" flag (was metal sounds when chambered) * Long Spiked Club, Long Hafted Knobbed Mace and Long Hafted Spiked Mace - added "overswing_musket" flag * typos CREDITS * Spak (zombi_horse_spak mesh and textures (slightly desaturated to match PoP's undeads)) * Full Invasion team: horse6 mesh and textures (slightly recolored to match POP plate armors) NOTES * 1. If you think that archery deals too much / not enough damage, then open "module.ini" file located in the mod folder and find "missile_damage_speed_power = 1.2". Reduce that number (minimum 0.1) to make archery more deadly, or increase (maximum 2.0) to obtain the opposite result. * 2. How to reduce the chance for a save corruption (this applies to any Warband mod): ** when you want to start new game, restart Warband first, ** don't play with realistic saving policy, ** use all 9 save slots, ** save in scenes only (e.g. tavern, castle hall, courtyard, "view your soldiers", villages, etc.), ** but if you really want to save on the world map (keep in mind that you always have the "view your soldiers" option in your camp menu to quickly create a scene where you can save safely), then stop on the world map, count to 5 (so scripts running in the background have time to finish), and save only afterwards (while still being stopped). Category:Patches